Breaking Dawn How The Fight Should Have Went
by KayRenee
Summary: So this is my take on the fight scene in Breaking Dawn. Review!


**This is my take on the fight scene in Breaking Dawn. I think it should have went down like this. Hope yall like it _!**

**Bella POV**

We had been standing there waiting and watching. I had my shield up, hoping that it would help and hold against the Volturi and their guards. I had already told Jacob of my plan for him and Renesmee, I feel horrible about hiding my plan that Alice had guided me to make from my Edward, but it had to be done.

In the back of my mind something didn't feel right. I had a feeling that something bad was about to happen. The "witnesses" had all fled and we were still standing here. Why? Why aren't they leaving when they have the answer and the truth themselves? As these thoughts ran through my mind I felt that bad feeling come again. It was such a strong pull that I couldn't ignore it anymore. Something was happening, Caius was looking our way every five seconds and had a smirk on his face. The same with Aro. Then it hit me. Another shield was spreading fast to our location! I had to do something.

"Renesmee climb onto Jake!" I yelled causing everyone on our side to look at me, wondering why I looked so frantic.

"Bella whats-"

"Edward just stay behind my shield!" I yelled again as I shoved Renesmee onto Jacob. I turned around to face the guard only to feel the shield coming faster and pass the tree line. I knelt down and focused harder on my shield.

"I don't know Carlisle, I don't know what's going on." Edward whispered when the other shield hit. The force of the shield knocked me back a little and it rattled the trees. I focused harder and then my shield began to make a clear white color. It circled around and ended behind the last wolf in the back. They looked at me in awe and then they saw it. They saw the other shield.

"Good job Bella!" Ben yelled at me as I focused more. Then everything happened in slow motion. I was about to comment when I was yanked and thrown into the trees. I hit three trees and fell to the ground. I looked over and saw who had done it. He was in his mid 20s, had spiked grey hair which wasn't common, and red eyes. He was attractive, but the smile on his face made clear the enjoyment he got out of my pain. Edward tried to come to my side, but his shield was blocking him. I checked my shield and thankfully it was still strong.

"So your the other shield?" He said as he walked over to me. I quickly stood.

"Who are you?" I asked as everyone on the field looked our way.

"I'm Damien. And what might your name be?" Damien asked me as he stopped three feet away from me.

"I'm Bella. Why did you attack me?" I asked as I analyzed him and his movement. Just like Zafrina had taught me. He stuck his hands in his pockets and smiled at me more.

"Because that's what I'm paid to do." He said to me as he came at me again. I was more prepared this time and I threw him back as he came. He bounced back and then I felt him start to grow another shield around himself. I quickly put a shield around me and threw him back again. He looked at me shocked for a split second then smirked as he walked around me.

"Your strong."

"Yes I am." I stated as I sucker punched him in the jaw. He flew back and then ran at me. We punched and dodged for a while and then he backed off. I heard Edward yelling at me his next moves the whole time.

"I suggest you stay out of my brothers fight." A voice said to my right. Another man came out of the woods. He was huskier than Damien. His hair was to his neck and was slicked back, he had fire red eyes.

"Oliver, I can handle it. It's making this amazingly fun." Damien said as he smiled at me. "She's quite beautiful when she's fighting. Such grace! If only I had been the one to turn you, I bet your blood was amazing."

I heard Edward growl and thrash against the shield as he spoke. I even heard Jacob growl a little and shift. Renesmee being the only reason he wasn't trying to break through like Edward.

"Now brother, you shouldn't have all the fun now should you? Besides, I want to hear her scream." Oliver said right before he started attacking me. He began to kick at me and was trying to grab ahold of my limbs. I kept them back as Edward yelled at me to keep a distance from him. His power was catching things he touched on fire. I kept a distance and then put my shield up again. I checked the other one and put more power into it.

"You know when we kill you and your shield drops were going to kill all of them. Your beloved, your child, and the pets. Even that human Charlie." Damien said as his brother took a break and he came at me. Something in me snapped as he said that. I felt a drop in my body as if I was falling. Then a kick to my gut as Damien hit me. I fell down and froze as he threw me across the field into the other line of trees. "Pathetic. Talk about those deplorable ingrates and she looses focus. Hmm maybe I'm glad I wasn't the one to change you. What a disappointment."

As he said that I laid their and my body began to pulse. I heard him and Oliver laugh and their foot steps as they walked towards my friends and allies. I heard Edward and the others yelling for me. Pleading me to be alive. I heard Jake and Seth whine and my Renesmee cry. I sat their weightless and yet feeling like their was a huge 200 ton brick on my body.

Then it was gone. I felt relaxed and I didn't care about anything. I felt like I could do anything. Then I remember what I was fighting for and I grew angry. I grew furious at the thought of anyone harming those I loved and my allies. I had to do something. I stood up and looked at Damien and Oliver. They had stopped walking and were now staring at me. Everyone was staring at me. They looked shocked yet relieved. The Volturi stared at me astonished and then they glared in my direction.

"Well, maybe we shouldn't have dismissed you so soon! Seems you have-"

In a flash I was across the field and holding Damien by his neck against the tree near where Amun and his mate once stood. "No more talking," was all I said as I threw him in the air then kicked him back down on the ground. I saw a crater form and when he fell in it closed on him. Looking over at Ben I saw him nod at me.

"You think you win? Ha!" Oliver said to me as he came at me. It seemed as if his body was moving too slow. I grabbed his wrist and flipped him over my back. He hit the earth hard and then I began punch him. I ripped his arms off and then grabbed his head. He looked at me with dreaded eyes before I heard a scream.

"I think you should put him down." I heard as I looked over at Damien holding Renesmee on our side of my shield. Edward stared wide eyed at him and began fighting against the shield anew, with more vigor. I looked to Jake and he was clawing and running into the shield to get to her as well. "You should stop, My shield isn't going anywhere."

I growled and dropped Oliver and stood. Damien smiled at me and then he threw Renesmee over to Aro and his brothers. I was about to go after and grab her only to have Oliver grab my legs with his and pull me down. Then Damien ran to me and held me to the ground by my throat.

"Well, seems I will have to kill you slowly now for what you did to my brothers arms. What fun." He said as he sat a top me and grabbed for my shirt. Edward yelled and beat against the shield.

"Get off her! Do not touch her!" Edward yelled as he and the rest of our family and friends began to try to get around Damiens shield. Ben tried opening earth to get through, but the shield continued under it. Edward panicked and began to lift and throw the trees. I laid their struggling as Damien lifted my shirt to my chin and began to caress my stomach.

"Shame really. Your so exquisite. If only it was different circumstances." He said as he rubbed the back of his hands across my breast.

"Regardless of the circumstance, I would have tried to kill you." I said as he unzipped my pants.

"Hmm no matter." He said as Oliver stepped on my arms and then knelt on them forcing them down. Then Damien pulled my pants to my knees and stood. He pulled his hand back and let his claws swipe against my stomach. My scream echoed across the field and into the surrounding forest. I looked over at Renesmee and saw the terror in her eyes.

"Turn your head sweety." I said softly as he clawed at me again. Hs claws scraped across my thighs and I screamed again. He did the unexpected and began licking the wounds he created.

"You taste heavenly." He said as Edward threatened to disembowel him. He caressed my chest again and then he stood. "Pass me the child."

"Why?" Aro stated as he eyed me sadly and then him cautiously.

"The agreement was that I got to kill her how I wanted. Now hand me the child." Damien stated and Caius walked over and handed him Renesmee who was crying out for me. I looked up and tried to calm her only to see her mouth covered by Damiens hand. "No more talking." He said with a laugh.

"Let her go!" I screamed as I struggled against Oliver. I felt my self snap again, but this time it wasn't me anymore. It was as if another person had stepped in my place. My wounds were healing and Damien was staring at me in wonderment. He dropped Renesmee and she ran Edward. He grabbed her and put her back on Jake. The guards of the Volturi noticed that everyone on Damiens side of the shield could go inside mine they began to inch closer. I felt Oliver try to use his power and threw him off me when he tried to light me aflame.

"Amazing! Oh how amazing!" Damien yelled as I cried out for Zafrina. She created a blank vision for everyone opposite of our side and they began to scream. It must have been a terrifying sight. Damien was the only one unaffected. "Hmm I got a glimpse of what they are seeing and It's not pretty. Good thing I can shield my mind."

"But Edward read it when he-"

"I LET him read it."

"So you've been toying with me?"

"Yes, it was fun, but surprisingly we don't have all day here." Daimen said as he went to attach me again. I dodged it and kicked him into the trees. By this Zafrina had dropped the vision and everyone on our side was ready. I looked at where Damien had landed and ran to it.

Everyone began fight while Jake and Renesmee stayed back and I reinforced my shield making it a barrier. I heard Edward fight Demetri and Emmet being thrown by Felix. Then Damien threw me into the middle of the field again and everyone split apart when his shield went back up.

"No one fights until I kill her!" Damien yelled as he glared at the guard. He looked back down at me and I kicked him back and rolled myself standing. We stared at each other and then I felt Oliver at my back.

"Right before you die I'm going to make you watch as we gut your little precious half breed." He whispered as he kicked me to my knees. Daimen stood in front of me and smiled at me as he squatted to be level with my face.

"You'll never win beautiful. We will kill you and yours." Damien said in a sweet voice as if he was telling me he was going to take me to dinner. My head was down and the other person in me came out and my eyes bled black. I pulled my head up and looked at him. He stared wide eyed at me and jumped back as Oliver began screaming.

"Get out!" Oliver screamed as he ran to the nearest boulder and began beating his head against it. He screamed and cried out as his head began to throb.

"What are you doing to my brother?" Damien asked as he stared wide eyed at Oliver.

"I created a shield in his head and its expanding." I said with a smirk. I grew the shield until their was a loud pop from behind me. Olivers head had exploded off his shoulders.

"You killed him!" Damien yelled as for once his smile left and he frowned and snarled at me. He ran at me and then suddenly stopped. He grabbed his head and fell to his knees. He looked up at me with wide scared eyes. "Please! I'll leave and never return. Please!"

"Too late." Was all I remember whispering as he began to scream and turn, then finally his head burst open. I stared down at him for a while, then looked back up at the frightened faces of the Volturi. "Leave."

"Well it seems our business is finished here friends. We shall retire. Please, do care to visit." Aro said in a cheery voice as he turned with his guards and brothers. I stared in that direction for a while before I felt it was safe enough to drop my shield. When it dropped Edward was to me in 2 seconds, checking to make sure I was ok. Then he kissed me hard.

"I'm proud of you love." He said with a smile.

"Hell yea Bella! Where'd you learn that from?" Emmet said as he put his arm around my shoulder and gave me a side hug.

"I don't know. I just felt something inside me break and then I knew what all I could do." I said as I looked at Eleazer for answers.

"I've never seen anything like that before. You are the first shield I've seen use it as a weapon." Eleazer said as he walked up to me. We talked for a while before it was decided to go in. We were half way back to the house when a smell hit my nose.

"Is that?" I asked and looked to my left.


End file.
